familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Curtise
Searching for any Records or any relatives of my Dad John Clyde Huff who lived near Cottonwood, Houston County, Alabama in 1938 when I was born. I've just learned of him last year when my mother turned 87 years old. I Never known because she changed my name from Huff to Hamilton. He was born in Jackson County, Florida About 1913 or 1914. I would love to know if I have any living relatives in this area or in Jackson CO. FL. My Grandpa was Henry Huff and my Great Grandpa was William Huff, both of Jackson County, Florida. Anyone who can help in this matter please let me know. Thanks Curtis Email curtise@wfeca.net Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki, ! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your User page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. If you live in New Zealand, you are invited to add your name to Category:Contributors of New Zealand by adding that to your User page (including the brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Please discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk"/discussion page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user may get an alerting message on their next visit to any Wikia. I and others would like to know how you discovered this site. You could continue your search, and increase the chance that some relative might find you, by creating a page for your father, then seeing if you can add something to a page linked from one of the county pages. Links above. With your arrival, I am definitely not the oldest contributor here! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:19, 20 January 2009 (UTC)